Healing wounds
by Natsunoyo
Summary: Doctor Tsunayoshi, met a young man wounded in the parking lot of the hospital where he works, after treating his wounds is the uncle, teenager realizing that assaulted him. Tsunayoshi decision to take care of the boy.


Not KHR belongs to me.

Well, English is not my mother tongue, so please be kind with my failures writings.

* * *

Zakuro struck Enma probably breaking a rib, man was this drunk as usual. Zakuro Enma Uncle a man lazy, alcoholic, maintained by the money he had left to Enma as a legacy of his brother Cozzarto Simon to be minor could not have, as a tutor legal I am Manager Zakuro, a man who would take advantage until Emma meets his age of majority; Although he planned to spend all the money before that pass that.

-You should be grateful that you food and a roof! -man cry Enma throwing against the wall, the poor boy moaned in pain he could feel his ribs broken, his nose fractured his body covered with multiple wounds, some already dried blood on his clothes and his face remains - you're a useless!-man continued spitting against Enma nonstop of physically and verbally assaulted.

Man be satisfied to see Enma nearly inert body decided to stop the abuse, I take a few bottles of beer, grabbing the keys to the van of black that was parked at the gate opposite Zakuro gave one last look of contempt to the Red lying on the floor came out saying one curse was, Enma desire that man crashed somewhere.

Enma stopped as he could, forcing his legs respond Tome black jacket that I had in school, out of the House had to go to the hospital for the same reason, the red-haired not be could be waiting for that someone comes to save him was completely alone.

Enma brother had died in a plane crash, the plane headed for Italy had problems during the trip, the plane crashed leaving no survivor, Enma wanted to be on that trip with his brother, should die together his brother after all was the only one who had.

Enma does not have his uncle as a family, the family concerns with his blood as his uncle, does that man is not a brute, which arranges everything to hit, Zakuro had been dismissed from Millifiore, after it was discovered he had taken a large amount of money from the company immediately was fired, after much whining man Byankura decided not to send him to prison. Enma doesn't know whether be thankful with the action or not, his unemployed Uncle began to take longer than usual and that led to the most followed assaults, but if his uncle was not his guardian insurance would lose the inheritance and would end up in an orphanage after all only have bring forth years.

The red-haired shuddered feeling cold that crashed against his bruised body was already taking an ugly appearance, the rub their elbows trying to feel heat was useless calaba cold to the bone, Enma is staggering stumbling on the penultimate step crashed on the ground cursing aloud low lucho in standing, I was getting tired after arriving at the school found her drunk uncle, did not want to be hit more in the school had received a docile after all is called Enma-vain was not wanting to be outraged by this man. Fighting some truths to Zakuro told him that did not receive them very well detonating their fury, the redhead is bit language if he had stayed in muted, it would not have to go out late at night to the hospital so that they heal their broken bones.

He left where it was assumed that it was his home, a large house was more a mansion they had lot of money his brother was the owner of a company in Italy, but he wanted to live a quiet life in Japan leaving his best friend in charge of it; Thanks for your brother to leave clear that company could not be touched by Zakuro, would command Giotto until adulthood Enma.

The life of Enma is nothing rose from a young age has been bullied for being too thin, small and mostly being shy that he wore it to be awkward, he lived with his face full of sterile the sometimes seemed a bear panda around his black eyes, bags and dark circles their qualifications were not good can be justified anyone can get good grades if you don't have a good environment. A thing worsened after the death of his brother the boy had no reason for lost them live was carried away by the current, dragged by the bullying of fellow school and his uncle.

Road could not slowly go fast he hurt the ribs as hell how many have broken you?, he returned to see the sky Crimson eyes looking for Star maybe you hope but the sky was off there was not a star, under his gaze tired smiled bitterly the would like to finish with everything but was too weak to be able to. After walking the saw the sign that said Hospital of Namimori only slightly faster way had to wound and everything would be better; their futility came to light crushing his own shoelace he fell against the ground to about seventy-five feet away from a black car parked Enma try to get up but he felt too weak, punches that his uncle gave him the effort that made to get all their energy to the hospital were exhausted he turned around, the black cloak was looking maybe someone looked at him or perhaps dying only a few feet from the entrance of the hospital.

-Yo! Tsuna - a black hair man said cheerfully, Tsuna he shuddered he was coming out of his turn, he was tired he had spent seventy and two hours without sleep had had several operations all I wanted was to go home, take a shower fast to remove the smell of hospital and jump in bed - are going out? - man wonder.

Tsuna forced a smile returning to see man - Yes Yamamoto going out, goodbye, having a good job - he said putting his brown jacket, Yamamoto likes him but he was not interested in anyone just focuses on his work and nothing more.

-Thanks, Tsuna good job - a pat on the back to Tsuna - which rests am going to see if Hayato already arrived - he said smiling giving a goodbye with the hand to Tsuna.

Tsuna's really wanted to be away from the hospital was tired, practically ran where was your parked car to open the door the already would be safe to praying that there is no emerging that it would force it to return to the hospital. He opened the door without focusing on the body that was lying on the ground the fired up the truck, it was on the verge of stepping on the sidewalks when he saw the body of a boy, cry of fright nearly knock someone who would sleep somewhere as well?

Lowered truck cursing that someone was behind their well-deserved rest, he was tempted in kicking the body force him to put foot to it to leave but refrained when it was close saw bruises who had his entire body Tsuna entered panic would have beaten?, it was impossible he had seen it in time taking the boy in his arms he put it in the cardecided not to take him to the hospital although they were in the parking lot of the hospital, he wanted to go home to return to the hospital meant that he had to explain how he found the boy was too problematic wounds that had the Red were severe but not death. Tsuna decided that he would take care of the wounds at home.

He put the body in his bed after all only had a room in the apartment, put in his bag everything you need to heal the wounds of the red-haired picked, clean the traces of blood that had in the face, I crumple the face to see large hematoma that had in the cheekbone, what was this guy doing to the end as well?, it was the constant question that is towards the doctor while he continued in his work, clean cuts in arms, at the lip but needed to know if he had more wounds, of course that had more injuries.

Permission to the unconscious body began to unbutton the shirt, he sighed when he saw the large amount of bruising that adorned the white skin of the boy, the step your fingers through all the skin, came to his ribs had them broken Tsuna got up went to the kitchen to find ice to reduce the swelling and the pain was holding the cloth for 20 minutesuntil he felt that enough looking for was a few bands and put them on their backs not tight, also for sale the left wrist.

The young doctor is pinch the bridge of the nose where hell is was his rest?, giving a look to the body that was breathing a little better removed his glasses put them on the table had an armchair next to Brown, on the table a book had the safer than or the first chapter to completed by your busy life in the hospital.

The bed was large enough for two people, Tsuna first thought of sleeping on the couch but wanted the comfort of your bed the minutes you could sleep in the hospital was an old armchair. It set aside the sheets carefully got to bed gave a last look at the boy before falling asleep.

The next morning Emma felt much better, he felt with a quality sensation lazily moved looking for more warmth from the source which was giving the sank his head on something hard, but it was annoying the I rub his nose in that hard thing, wonder was "that" hard but it was at the same time soft, revoleteando your lashes was showing their amazing Crimson color blinking two times until the fabric of spiders were removed from his vision he saw "that" hard was someone's chest. I lifted his eyes and saw a man slightly tanned skin who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Cry so hard making almost falling to the other person scare, eye candy looking around the room the object that had made such scandal, the saw the red-headed boy watching it as if it were an alien who has just come from Mars, click their tongue with annoyance, saw the red neon announcing that they were seven o'clock in the morning, within a few hours had to return again to the hospital needed the least was that a kid wake him.

-Who are you? -Enma said with his eyes full of fear by placing their hands on the chest he felt so naked, horrified returned to moreno with accusing eyes - which I did! -the accused.

-Only stops shouting is annoying - grumble Tsunayoshi - who am I?, which you saved from not dying on the street as a stray dog - he said almost between teeth away sheets of your body - you should be more grateful to the people who help you - he said looking for his briefcase.

- The am. - Enma said almost in a whisper - thank you.

- You should talk about higher if no one hears you all will want to pass over his do you know? - he said approaching the bed, put things that would need - I will check how are his injuries - Enma nodded meekly to the mandate.

Enma as a curious child observe the movements of the young doctor, saw eyelashes were long, her skin had a nice color, its nose was a little button and his lips were colored pink Reverend when she gave account who was fixedly watching the lips of the doctor.

- Am Tsunayoshi - speak the doctor - am cardiologist at Naminori-informed hospital removing the back bands received no reply from the boy, lifting his eyes look to the red-eye - do anything you won't be present?-said with a frown.

-I- if I am Enma - young said a little frightened doctor not looked good humor - am student of Shimon - Tsuna nodded getting a jump on the part of the guy when I play his ribs.

-Will last in that healed I was wondering what are you doing to stay so? -He said to rise is the bed to keep everything in place. Enma removed nervous with his view on white sheets - these being bullied at school? -I ask myself watching every move that Enma; the boy nodded and Tsuna sigh the he received a bit of bullying in school, but the values of his family taught him that should not be intimidated by anyone, there was no need to shock the words are more painful that a coup and moreno learned to attack through the reasoning.

- I feel the inconvenience - said Enma try to move but bent's pain.

- You should be on bedrest, had ribs broken was a miracle that none would some body. If you want I can call home so they come for you - he offered kindly, although the real reason was so he could sleep a little more.

-Not! -cry Enma Tsuna saw him raising an eyebrow is not it? -I want to say is better do not say my uncle is a busy man don't want that is not very gullible worry-Tsuna accept the explanation given.

- Since I'm fully awake, I will continue not sleeping - he said moving to the door - I find something to make you breakfast.

-No that would be annoying I have no hunger - betrayed it its stomach roaring in protest, the boy Reverend Tsuna saw it with funny face.

-Your stomach doesn't seem very much agree with what you said, I'm going to be back - left quarter leaving the teenager embarrassed.

Tsuna entered the kitchen opened the refrigerator, was almost empty energy drinks what he most needed were the grapegatherers found a cheese and a little ham meant that he would do some sandwiches was the only one who had after all he lived in the hospital more than your apartment. Him unto mayonnaise luck that had a little bit of tomato sauce to put the two slices of cheese and ham by removing the crust of the bread, don't like that part of the bread, I cut them diagonally in triangular shape. Satisfied where addressed was the guy.

Enma then that remained alone, had the chance to see the room the place was almost empty had a chair next to a reading table saw the lenses that were about a book, the continued at the same bed had a table with a family photo; It had three men Tsuna, a man with curly sideburns sobrero and a teenager perhaps of the same age was what most struck had several tattoos on his arms his observation was completed when Tsuna opened the door of a kick.

-Takes - said by placing the tray so that the boy can eat - is not much is all I have at the moment - Enma shyly thanked volume a triangle giving a bite his eyes shone with excitement.

- They're very good!-said. Tsuna saw him as if he was crazy was only bread with ham and cheese, but it was for the guy maybe had several hours without eating his lunch at school had been stolen and when I get to his house had no time to try bite by his uncle.

Tsuna sat on the couch I put his glasses and opened the book was where the separator began his reading at two in the afternoon had that return to the hospital had a little leisure for him, looking over his glasses saw the boy that was devoured food bliss that had brought him a little orange juice if it had not already drowned. Tsuna smiled the boy looked very fragile it looked like about fifteen or you bring forth Tsuna reminded his brother Dino in Italy his brother for years, is awkward but friendly guy happy they always have been very United, well the three Giotto wholesale also is very friendly and cheerful Tsuna and Gotto share the same mother but different Dino mother but they care little for them is they want as if they were brothers from the same mother.

The doorbell rang Tsuna who would be questioned, gave him a look at Emma saying that it already went to sleep a little after all the guy had bags under his eyes, the young doctor to hasten on down the staircase to open the door he did not bother to see who was first the opened the door and opposite there had two male.

A blonde with eyes blue ice and a Jet with metallic blue eyes the two stoic men looked to the small man - Alaude, Kyoya do offer it?-wonder without inviting them to spend.

- We are looking for a guy that is missing - Kyoya speak seeing Tsuna with his cold eyes.

Nervous Tsuna opens his mouth, but broke the glass rang making Tsuna turned to look toward the stairs, the supposedly suspicious behavior Alaude did break into the place - Alaude Damn! - Tsuna cry behind the man - Wait - screamed again but stopped Alaude not Kyoya stayed on the ground floor, he went to sit on the couch yawning drearily.

Alaude suddenly opened the door startling the guy who was in bed, Alaude squinted eyes Alaude the boy was naked in bed with a man and to make matters worse was the guy they were looking for.

- It's not what you think! - Tsuna Alaude after delivery but the man did not give him to the ground while Tsuna's face met the floor, arms Alaude Tan took their wives seeking husband. Tsuna fidgeted under the blond but his effort was in vain.

-Stay under arrest for pedophile - grumble Alaude.

- What the fuck! - Tsuna said trying to break free.

Enma who remained atonic by the scene he was watching the react cry for the doctor - These mistaken! - Enma cry attracting the attention of ashy blond - Tsunayoshi helped me with my wounds, I take care of me all night and half eating.

- See I told you! - Tsuna said from the floor - now get off me and wives - rose Alaude letting the tan can stand up Tsuna growling he saw the ashy blond that was already removing the handcuffs Damn you should learn to listen to people .

Enma will explain to Alaude the why is the House of Tsuna, Alaude said nothing.

- At least should apologize - it said Tsuna sitting on the couch with his eyes angry blonde. Alaude returned only what to do with your boring look, little he cared what you thought Tsuna, the young doctor you was seeing for one minute removing look the murmured something that no one could hear. Enma look at the two men with a little afraid it seemed that the two men did not, or at least there was something that only they knew.

* * *

As you have read is yaoi, now I'm not very determined if do an Alaude x Tsuna or Tsuna x Enma. I hope you enjoyed even a little bit.


End file.
